The Evil Book
by Self Concious
Summary: Luna Lovegood, Roger Davies, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy all have to live in thier own secret common room to protect an evil book for Dumbledore.
1. We are in so much trouble!

It was a gray and windy day and Roger and Luna were walking to Care of Magical Creatures class. It didn't seem like anything was going to happen that day, if any thing the sky was just a little grayer than usual. However, that day will change Roger and Luna's life that year and possibly longer.

Roger and Luna finaly stepped into the warmth and compfort of Hagrid's cabin when he stood up from his chair." There you two are! Come on, come on back out side and back to the castle. The headmaster wants to see both of you. I wonder what he wants with you. He needed to see Hermione, Malfoy, and Ron too." Roger and Luna exchanged lookes but, stepped outside again despite the warmth of the fire built in Hagrids fire place and headed to the headmaster's office.

When they got to the twogargoyle statues Hermione, Malfoy, and Ron were waiting outside for them. Hermione looked extremely worried. She had her hand up to her mouth and it looked like any minute she would chew her fingernails from worry. Malfoy looked worried too but in a more covered up arogant way. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets staring at the floor. Ron was leaning his side on the wall looking almost dead exept he was bumping his head against the wall slightly, but as soon as Roger and Luna walked up he practically jumped up to meet them.

" Do you know whats going on any more than I do?" He said ergently to Luna.

"Nope," she sighed," but I'm nervous as heck!"

Hermione now looked on the verge of tears as she turned around to face the wall, " what could we so so bad that its worth a trip strait to the head master!" she wimpered to the wall.

" Hermione I'm sure we aren't in too much trouble, we might not even be in trouble." Luna comforted.

" Actually I'ts really possible that we're in trouble. Why else would Proffesor Dumbledore ask us to his office?" Roger said. "Ouch!" he yelled as Luna stomped sharply on his foot," I mean, of course we're not in trouble."

" Wait. You guys, we actualy may not be in trouble. Think about it, what have we done bad together lately." Hermione said logicly. Everyone thought, and she was right the last thing that they all did wrong together was when they went into the forbidden forest to prove that they weren't goody two shoes or cowards. They didn't have much time to think on that though, because Proffesor Dumbledore walked out.

" Please come in, I have averry important assignment for you all." Dumbledore said. Everyone opened their mouth to ask bombardments of quetions, but Dumbledore put his hand up, " I will explain inside." So they all walked inside and sat down." You all are going to help me protect this book." Dumbledore said simply. Again everyone went to ask questions but Dumbledore said," Hold your questions and I will explain." So they all settled them selves comfortably in their chairs waiting for explanations. " When Voldemort was at school here he took a series of pictures with his closest friends, he assembled them in this book in such a way that when someone looked into it they would be sucked strait in and brought strait to him. Well,when we thought Voldemort was destroyed we didn't worry about the book we just put it somewhere secret and didn't speak of it, but now that Voldemort's back we have to make sure he doesn't find it. You will be staying behind the portrait of Robin Hood on the 6th floor and you will tell no one about it or its password, draconos. Now, you may ask questions." Dumbledore said.

"Will the book be in the room with us?" Roger asked.

"The book will be in a specially designed vault in the closet only accessable by a certain charm which will be put into your soul so no one can know it unless you three tell them at will." Dumbledore said.

"Can we have pets in our room?" Luna asked, thinking of her fuzzy black and white cat Toast.

"Well first of all it's not just one room, I wouldn't do that to ya'll. It is a common room and 2 bed rooms and a smallrest room. Also to answer your question, yes. As long as it's not an extremely, extremely dangerous animal." Dumbledore said simply.

" Aren't people going to notice us sleeping somewhere else every night?" Hermione said, finally speaking again.

" We will have to make excuses," Dumbledore said, "now are there any more questions because ya'll need to get going to your room." They all thought for a moment, but shook thier heads so Dumbledore said, " Alright then head strait up the stairs to the 6th floor and go to your right then your left and you should see a life sized painting of Robin hood. Say the password and walk through then do not come back out untill morning then go strait to breakfast. Tomarow I will bring the book to your room at exactly midnight."

So they followed Dumbledore's instructions and ended up, just like he said, infront of a life sized painting of Robin hood. When they walked in they saw a small fire place with a big couch in front of it. There were also two slanted chairs on either side of the couch and two tiny tables beside them. their was a small dining room table a little way behind the sofa with 5 chairs.

" Cool," Ron said eying the room.

" Let's look at the other rooms," Hermione said walking up to the left door of the three doors on the far side of the room. " This must be the boys room. It has three beds," she said looking the room up and down. It had dark blue walls and on the left side of the room two windows and three beds, one set up in black, one set up in green, and one set up in orange. It also had a big closet on the far side of the room and dark blue carpet.

" I wanna see our room!" Luna said exitedly practically running to the middle door of the three doors and opening it, " Oh this is the bath room, cool bathroom though." It had big bath tub with lots of fossets, they didn't know it yet but each fosset sprayed out water with different scented and colored bubbles, and a toilet. It had light blue walls and white marble looking tile. There was a small towel closet right beside a small sink with hot and cold knob and one fosset.

" Yea Luna, I do wanna see our room," Hermione said walking out and opening the third door. What they saw was a room painted crimson with maroon carpet. It had three windows with striped curtains, dark blue and crimson. There were two beds on the same side of the room as the windows, one striped dark blue and bronze and one striped red and gold. there was a big closet on the far side of the room.

" Wow! I like our room," Luna said, staring at the room.

" Yea," Hermione said, " we better get some sleep."

" Awwwww... Do we have to?" Luna whined

" We really should." Malfoy said.

" I guess we should," Luna pouted.

So they all retreated to their rooms and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

They all woke up nice and early the next morning. Each and everyone of them too eager to hear explanations from Dumbledore to even go to class... however they had to.

"I don't wanna go to class!" Luna pouted when Hermione tryed to pull her out of bed.

"We have to go to class, Luna!" Hermione said, giving Luna's arm a sharp tug. Luna fell out of bed with a large thump.

"Ok, I guess I should go to class then," Luna said.

"That's the spirit!" Hermione said. It had always unnerved Luna how happy Hermione was about going to class. The only class Luna really liked was Care of Magical Creatures and that was only because of her love for animals.

Luna got up, got dressed, and brushed her hair


End file.
